Trabajo para dos, paz para uno
by PKMNfanSakura
Summary: Judy no puede más. Nick y Finnick no paran de irrumpir en su oficina día si y día también para que les defienda de algún cliente enfurecido. Parece que el zorro al final se da cuenta de la situación y decide buscar un trabajo digno para impresionarla y convencerla de que puede valerse por sí mismo. Sin embargo, como pronto descubrirá, esta no será una tarea fácil.


Era una tranquila tarde de jueves en el DPZ. Y digo era porque muy pronto dejaría de serlo. Judy Hopps estaba en su oficina, acabando de rellenar unos formularios sobre una investigación que estaba llevando a cabo, cuando escuchó unos pasos familiares por el pasillo.

Otra vez no.

Finnick abrió la puerta de su oficina y enseguida la volvió a cerrar de un portazo. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y parecía asustado. Sin perder ni un segundo fue corriendo a esconderse detrás de la silla de Judy, y casi en ese mismo instante entró Nick, con la misma expresión que su socio.

-¡Todo esto es por tu culpa, tendrías que haberte conformado con lo que nos iba a comprar! -le reprochó el fénec.

-¿Mi culpa? Es curioso porque yo no he sido quien ha llamado a su madre de todo menos bonita.

-Ni yo el que ha sugerido que se iba a acostar con su hija.

Un ligero rubor se formó en las mejillas de Nick al escuchar lo que dijo su amigo.

-Yo no quería decir eso, ha sido un malentendido.

Finnick abrió la boca para contestar pero en ese instante la puerta se volvió a abrir por tercera vez, revelando a un tigre muy enfadado.

-Aquí estáis pequeños granujas. Juro que lamentareis el día en que nacisteis.

-Señor no hay necesidad de ser tan agresivo -intervino Judy antes de que las cosas fueran a peor.

-¿Que no hay necesidad de ser tan agresivo? ¿Se hace una mínima idea de lo que ese par me ha hecho?

-No, y seguro que ha sido algo terrible, pero esta no es la mejor forma de afrontarlo. El guepardo que hay en la recepción le atenderá amablemente en el caso de que quiera interponer una denuncia, pero le sugiero que no lo haga, no merce la pena. Le prometo que sea lo que sea que han hecho no lo volverán a hacer.

Judy pronunció estas palabras automáticamente, como si fuera un robot. Desgraciadamente lo que acababa de ocurrir venía siendo algo habitual en las últimas semanas, y ya se había acostumbrado a soltar este discurso cada vez que un animal con ganas de matar al zorro y al fénec entraba en su despacho.

El depredador mantuvo la mirada fija en ambos estafadores y al final pareció tranquilizarse.

-Está bien, pero como vuelvan a hacer algo parecido me tomaré la justicia por mis manos - dijo el felino antes de abandonar la estancia dando un portazo. Al mismo tiempo Nick y Finnick suspiraron aliviados.

-Gracias Judy, te debemos una.

-Cortad el rollo -La coneja abrió la puerta y señaló el pasillo para que también ellos se fueran-. Iros y no me hagáis perder más el tiempo.

-Vamos zanahorias, no seas así.

-Sí, sí que soy así Nick. Últimamente no parais de meteros en líos y soy yo quien tiene que dar la cara por vosotros.

-Lo sé, y lo siento. Este será el último incidente, lo prometo.

-¿Como los últimos veinte?

-Ahí te ha pillado -dijo Finnick riéndose de su compañero mientras abandonaba la habitación.

-Tú también tendrías que irte.

-Te demostraré que soy capaz de valerme por mí mismo.

-No tienes que hacerlo por mí, tienes que hacerlo por tí. ¿Y si un día no vengo a trabajar y os hacen daño? O me ataca uno de vuestros clientes a mí también de lo enfadado que está.

-Tienes razón.

-Y cuando no -dijo Judy sonriendo. Aún seguía enfadada, pero le encantaba que Nick le diese la razón-. Andando, y no os metáis en más líos hasta por lo menos el lunes que viene.

-Eres la mejor -dijo el zorro en un susurro mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Al salir finalmente de la comisaría se asombró al ver que Finnick le estaba esperando. Normalmente su socio le abandonaba casi siempre que tenía la oportunidad.

-Vaya con la coneja. No parece gran cosa pero tiene un genio que no veas.

-Tiene razón Finnick. Tenemos que ser responsables.

-Por favor, como si supieras algo sobre la responsabilidad. No te pongas en su bando simplemente porque te gusta, ten algo de personalidad.

-Ya te lo he dicho Finnick, no me gusta.

-Claro, no te gusta, y yo no soy sarcástico.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mi vida privada durante un momento? Gracias.

-Tampoco hace falta ponerse a la defensiva.

-Lo que tú digas. Cambiando de tema radicalmente, qué te apuestas a que encuentro un trabajo serio antes que tú.

-¿Eso es un reto Wilde? -Nick asintió y Finnick sonrío maliciosamente- Vale, pero luego no le vayas a llorar a tu novia cuando pierdas.

-¡Que no es mi novia!


End file.
